1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mattress constructions. The invention is particularly concerned with mattresses comprising a filler which may be a coil spring assembly, plastic foam, or any other conventional filler. The filler is surrounded by a fabric cover, and one end of the cover defines an opening to permit insertion of the filler into the cover.
The invention is particularly concerned with mattresses of the type described wherein a zipper is utilized for closing the cover opening. The zipper will typically extend completely across one end of the cover, and a short distance along adjacent sides thereby simplifying the filler insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art constructions of the type described do not adequately guard against opening of the zipper once the mattress cover has been filled and the zipper closed. Thus, the zipper should be employed solely for ease of assembling the filler and cover and for limited maintenance purposes. Experience shows, however, that purchasers of mattresses often open the zipper to remove the cover, for example, for cleaning of the cover. This is done even though accompanying instructions warn against this practice. In addition, children may open the zipper which can lead to damage to the mattress.
Attempts have been made to minimize this problem by extending a fabric flap along the length of the zipper whereby the zipper closer is at least partially hidden from view. This arrangement is quite ineffective, however, since the flap does not provide any significant protection against either deliberate or inadvertent opening of the zipper.